Ghost of Christmas Past
by shanejayell
Summary: Yuka has survived it all... but the past has caught up with her. Spoilers for the Blood C Movie.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Blood C, I'm only borrowing them for awhile. This story has spoilers for Blood C the TV series and Blood C: The Last Dark. And as it's a Shanejayell fic, expect yuri content.

Blood C: The ghost of Christmas past

Yuka Amino watched as snow drifted down outside her window, looking out over Tokyo. The tall, black haired woman frowned, then turned away from the beauty outside to return to her desk. The top was covered by paperwork, as usual, but being the Governor of Tokyo meant she had a lot of work to do.

As Yuka worked she tried not to dwell on how she got here, the events that had occurred over the past three years. Thinking about such things was a bad idea, both because they were disturbing and because they were nothing she could do about it anyway.

The Youth Ordinance law was cancelled, which was a relief. The public, not to mention the police, had been unhappy with it. Thankfully with Fumito gone, there was no longer political pressure to keep the bill alive. She was also doing her best to get both distance from the bill, AND credit for abolishing it. A tricky balancing act, but a important one.

A report on her desk detailed the current status of the former members of SIRRUT, the organization that opposed her allies in TOWER. All of them were keeping their heads down, and seemed in good health. She had no intentions of harming them, but she needed to keep an eye on them. They knew enough to be dangerous at least.

A sound out in the hall made Yuka look up nervously. Her personal secretary was gone for the day, who would...?

SHE walked in casually, dressed in street clothes. Her long black hair was tie back in a braid, and her eyes were a strange, slightly red tint. She looked young, maybe somewhere in her teens, but Yuka knew she was much, MUCH older than that.

"Saya-chan," Yuka kept her voice even, "what are you doing here?"

The immortal demon hunter walked to the desk calmly, her sword thankfully slung over her shoulder. "Consider me the ghost of Christmas past, here to remind you of your sins," Saya said flatly.

Yuka carefully edge her finger towards a concealed call button.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Saya noted. "I can't kill your guards, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt them very much. And it would annoy me, and you do not want me annoyed with you." She paused, "Any MORE annoyed."

Yuka pulled her hand away, pointedly, and instead put both her hands on her desk. "What do you want?" she asked as calmly as she could manage. The girl positively radiated menace, along with a unearthly sort of beauty.

"Answers," Saya said coolly. She smiled grimly, "Did you know that you and I are the only survivors of this entire mess? Did you really think I wouldn't come to you, eventually?"

In fact Yuka HAD expected it. Sadly all the high priced security and armed guards hadn't helped much. "What do you want to know?" she asked, "I should say I don't know everything myself."

Saya, predictably, ignored that attempt to weasel out. "The people in the fake town...," she asked as she sat down on the edge of Yuka's desk, "who were they?"

"Almost entirely criminals," Yuka said. "The Tower has contacts and influence, they offered participants the chance at reduced sentences or even freedom in exchange for participating."

Saya blinked, "And did they know about the chance to be eaten by monsters?"

"They were told when they arrived," Yuka admitted, "some weren't happy, but they felt the reward was worth it."

"Even being killed?" Saya sounded disbelieving.

"Some of these people were never getting out of jail, Saya," Yuka said calmly, "yes, they took the deal."

Saya shook her head grimly. "And the kids in school?" she asked.

"They were mostly older than they looked," Yuka shrugged, "though I think Tower recruited from young criminals too. They also hired specific actors for certain parts." She added, "We only really had enough students for one class. We just had extras run around campus a lot to convince you there was more going on."

Saya paused, "Nono and Nene Motoe. Were they..."

"Not what they seemed," Yuka nodded. She considered what to tell Saya, knowing she had thought the twins friends, before they faked their deaths then turned on her. Deciding to give her the choice she said, "It's bad. Do you really want to know?"

Saya gave her a faintly suspicious look but nodded, "I do."

"They were older than they looked, in their late twenties," Yuka told her, "and con-women. They used the 'little girl act' as part of their cons, either luring in paedophiles and robbing them or 'asking for help' and getting unwary passerby." She thought about mentioning the girl's running a hooker ring, but decided not too.

Saya puffed out a hurt noise. It was incredible how she seemed both the ageless, deadly hunter, yet... some of that innocent girl that Yuka went to school with was still there. A bit.

Then that softness seemed to disappear as she got up and walked to the window. "You appear to be the last survivor of Tower," she said flatly.

"I was just a glorified secretary and actress..." Yuka started.

Saya just stared her down. "You are the last," she continued, "and if I were a vengeful woman, I'd punish you. But we both know I can't kill you."

Yuka felt a flash of relief at knowing Saya was still geassed against killing people.

That relief went right away as Saya continued, "But I CAN hurt you. I know more about the body than you can imagine, I can break your back in such a way you'll live to be ninety, being fed through a tube..."

"Enough threats," Yuka said forcefully, "what do you want?"

"Not to have been a pawn of Tower and not to have my mind and body violated. But we can't change that," Saya growled back.

Yuka flinched slightly. "What do you want?" she asked somewhat more gently.

"The survivors of SERRIT, I want them protected," Saya said calmly. "If I find out they've come to harm in any way, I will be back to see you."

"I have no intention to harm them," Yuka promised.

With that Saya calmly walked to the door. For just a moment she reminded Yuka of when they had been in school together, "Goodbye, senpai."

There was silence as Saya just... disappeared. Super speed? Or magic? Yuka had no idea. She reached for the hidden security alarm button, debating pushing it, then pulled her hand back. Really, what was the point?

Tiredly Yuka let herself slump back in her chair. The terror was easing, thankfully, She opened the bottom drawer of her desk and got the aged scotch and a cup out. After the past few minutes, she NEEDED that. She filled the cup, then tossed it back, then filled it again as she sipped.

From the same drawer she drew out a ragged, but intact photo. Her, Saya holding onto her arm, fingers making a 'V' and the rest of the class. She shouldn't have saved it, but... she touched the image of Saya, then sighed. That sweet, innocent girl was gone. And as much as Yuka had enjoyed being her mentor, she had to let the memories go.

End...?

Notes: Yeah, this is me mostly addressing plot holes in Blood C. Or at least unexplained stuff from the anime. We never get any explaination of where the people in the fake village came from or why they were there. If anyone has read the manga and they explain it there, let me know...


End file.
